runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Farcrusader
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Kaiser Blade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 01:42, 11 November 2009 Thats pathetic You brought this upon yourself, Just like before but this time you want to overthrow them with a clan with err no members which is sad and pathetic, i hope you fall and your 'clan' fails and the CIS will never help you, i thought you were good, i was wrong--CIS Dictator Silvabane 12:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life noob, and stop p***ing us off as your pathetic and should not even try 'Big words, No clan XD' Just get lost and dont interrupt my life again You hear me noob if you do another thing i destroy your clan with no more than three people its so bad--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * it wouldn't be hard as we have a few 100+ and you have no members...--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: The Blood Legion Page Alright, blocked them and undid the vandalism. If any other problems arise, please feel free just drop me a message. 06:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Though, whenever you send somone a message, could you sign with four tiddles (~~~~)? It makes it easier to tell who is saying what. 06:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) re:What?! What are you talking about? "You did not undo any of my edits?" what does that mean? I am unasare of actions I made against you. ゼロウ 02:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see. I apologize for any outbursts I may have had.ゼロウ 19:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:What?! Err im sure it was you, and also as you seem to think im corrupt, what the heck are you talking about?? Your the only Corrupt one here....--CIS Dictator Silvabane 16:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *It was I, CIS dictator silvabane, Deleting my own comments. Do not blame others for which you are not sure of. It is not stood for. I will not allow these intolerant actions of yours to happen. I revoked my offer of considering you for a member of the Triumvirate because I saw what your truly were. Not to mention the fact that you are directly ripping off of Star Wars as the "Confederacy of Independent systems". ゼロウ 19:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Im not actully bothered at all because i am not directly ripping them off as you accuse me of doing, i am simply stating what we are, and took the idea from SWB, and also after reading the totally epic reply to your post on Team Falcon it shows that what you are doing is pointless and that you cannot recruit well enough, so after i left the Triumvirate with the elders i would have thought you had sussed out that i had no intention of rejoining your 'Union';'It cannot be stood for' yeh get lost h deserves everything he gets.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Get a life and stop trying to stop hacking as you cannot help--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC)